my daughter's husband is the one for me
by Crackfics1
Summary: veronica hastings loves screwing her daughter's husband.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa was out of the house right now and Spencer was with her boyfriend Toby tonight, and they were probably having sex or something... Veronica hadn't had sex in forever because her dumb husband Peter was always out of town. Veronica walked downstairs, only to see her son in law Ian Thomas standing there. She wondered if she could maybe have the chance to fuck Ian. She knew Ian was Melissa's husband, but who cares? Veronica needed some dick since Peter never gave her any! Veronica assumed that Peter was fucking Jessica DiLaurentis again, since Kenneth divorced her after Jessica said that she had a wet dream about Peter, and not Kenneth. But anyways, Veronica looped her arms around Ian's neck. Ian was surprised, "Hi Mrs. Hastings." She smiled and said, "Ian, call me Veronica." Ian smiled back, "Thanks Veronica! That's sweet." Veronica licked Ian's neck seductively and said, "Ian, I want some dick from you tonight." Ian was shocked that his mother in law was speaking like this, but he found it sexy. "Veronica, Melissa is my wife." Ian said. Veronica sighed, "I know, Ian. But Peter never gives me dick or licks my pussy, so will you please pleasure me tonight?" Ian nodded, "Okay. This has to be a secret, and we can't tell anyone... Especially Melissa!" Veronica nodded and started stripping immediately. She was naked. And then she yanked Ian's boxers off and sucked his dick crazily. She took his balls in her mouth and then made him stick his dick in her pussy like they were in some kind of porno. Ian loved to make movies so he grabbed his camera. "Wanna make a sex tape?" Ian asked. "Yes Ian, and fuck me hard!" Veronica exclaimed. He turned the camera on and filmed himself fucking Veronica real hard. They both cummed and lay on the floor naked. Ian groped her boobs and rubbed her pussy until they realized Melissa would be home soon, so they got dressed. Melossa entered. "Hi Mom, hi babe!" She kissed Ian's cheek. Veronica got jealous when Melissa did this. "Melissa, go to fucking bed!" Veronica yelled. Melissa got scared and went to bed early. Veronica thought about more sex with Ian all night.


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

Ian was lying down naked in bed after having sex with Melissa. He wasn't satisfied, though. All he could think about was Veronica and how wet he made that woman's pussy! It was so wrong, but it felt so good. He knew it was wrong to love his wife's mother, but he couldn't help it. Veronica could be so seductive and sexy when she wasn't pretending to be some high-class mother. Ian now knew the real Veronica Hastings. She liked sex! The sex he had with Veronica was so much better than all the sex he ever had with Melissa. It was weird how his wife's mother was better at sex than his wife! Ian wondered how angry Peter would be if he found out about what he did. In knew he had to hide the sex tape, or else Melissa or Peter, or even that bitchy and nosy Spencer might find it. "Ian... What's wrong, babe?" Melissa asked as she stroked Ian's bare chest. "Nothing, Mel. I was just thinking about how great my wife is." Ian lied, and fake grinned. "Oh Ian, you are just so sweet!" Melissa exclaimed, and kissed Ian happily. The next morning, Ian walked downstairs and began to pour himself a glass of milk hen he saw Veronica. She was wearing a tight skirt for work, and a tan blazer. Ian thought she looked sexy in it! "Hey, Veronica. How's my lady?" Ian asked, smiling. Veronica glared at him, "I know you had sex with Melissa last night, Ian." Ian sighed, "Veronica, I only love you, but if I stop screwing Melissa, she'll know something's up! Sex with her means nothing. The only sex I want is with you. Do you want to hook back up tonight when everybody's gone?" Veronica smiled, "That's my Ian! I'll see you tonight, my Big Dick boy." Ian grinned, "I like it when you talk like that to me! Bring that stuff to our intercourse tonight, alright?" Veronica smiled back, "Oh, I will, you sexy boy." Ian sneakily wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "I have to get to work, but I'll see my Sexy Mama tonight, kay?" Veronica nodded, "You know it, Ian. Don't tell Melissa!" Ian said, "Veronica! I would never tell Melissa. She would fucking kill me. Can you flash me before I go?" Veronica smiled and nodded. She rolled her blazer and shirt up, and pulled her bra a little up too. Ian started getting hard when he saw her boobs. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as he rubbed her ass. "Oh Ian! Save it for tonight, please! Melissa might come downstairs... or Peter." Veronica said. Ian sighed, "Sorry sexy Mama, I just got carried away. Your boobs are so big and make my penis really hard." Veronica licked her lips, "Shh, we can't let anyone hear us. I'll see you tonight, Ian. I have to get to work, too."


	3. Chapter 3

part 3

Ian got home from work early, and Veronica was nowhere in sight. Melissa and Peter were out, and he assumed Spencer was out with her bitchy friends, too. He called Veronica and started talking to her, "Hey baby. Get home soon. I can't wait to eat your pubes out and fuck you real hard! Let's talk dirty to each other tonight, too. Don't tell Melissa! Love you. Bye." Just then, Spencer appeared in the doorway, "Ian! You're cheating on Melissa?" Ian groaned, "You bitch! Don't you dare tell Melissa." Spencer gritted her teeth, "You asshole! Of coure I'm going to tell Melissa! You can't fucking cheat on my sister and get away with it!" Ian rolled his eyes, "Bitch, I will tell your parents that you're seeing and probably having sex with Toby Cavanaugh, and they will BANISH you from fucking him ever again! So shut yourself up, or I will spill the beans myself." Spencer bit her lip, "Fine, I won't tell anyone! But you shut up about Toby. Do you have any extra condoms, since you're fucking some other slut tonight?" Ian gritted his teeth, "My lady is not a slut! And yeah, I have condoms in my drawer upstairs. I'll bet you need to go fuck Toby tonight, right Spencer? You're too young to be whoring around like this." Spencer glared, "I love Toby, Ian, so shut the fuck up." She grabbed a pack of condoms and left to go fuck Toby. Ian was glad he didn't say Veronica's name, or Spencer would have found out that he's fucking her mother!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Spencer was off with Toby again, so Ian got ready for his Hot Mama to come home. Veronica was so much more exciting than Melissa for some reason! The door opened, and Veronica walked in. She set her briefcase on the counter top and smiled as she walked up to Ian. "Sorry I'm late, hottie," she apologized. Ian kissed her cheek and said, "It's fine, babe. As long as we can be together now. Veronica loved this guy! She jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face. Ian gently set her down as he began to unbuckle the belt on his pants. He dropped his pants, and threw his shirt over his head. Veronica took her blazer off, and dropped her tight skirt. She got on the couch and laid down. Ian hovered above her and slipped her panties off, and unhooked her bra. "Oh man, you have such a hot body, Veronica!" Ian exclaimed. Veronica smiled and said, "You're so sweet, Ian. Now please make my pussy wet!" Ian grinned, "That I can do." He put his tongue in her vagina and started flicking it up and down until Veronica's pussy got soaking wet. He fondled her boobs. "Oh Ian, that's enough! Please, just fuck me!" Veronica pleased. Ian nodded, and took his tongue out of her pussy. He dropped his boxers. "Actually, I want you to suck my dick first," Ian said, smirking. Veronica gasped, "Oh, but your dick is so huge! It's like sixty inches long." Ian chuckled, "C'mon, you naughty girl. Just take my dick into your mouth." Veronica did as told and started sucking Ian's big dick. "That's right, baby. Be a naughty girl!" Ian exclaimed. After she sucked on his dick for a long time, he stuck his penis into her pussy and started fucking her really hard. "Iaaaaan!" Veronica moaned his name. "Oh baby, I like it when you moan my name!" Ian exclaimed. "Fuck me faster!" Veronica pleaded. Ian did as told and picked up his speed and fucked her faster. Veronica was about to orgasm. She cummed so much. Once Ian was done, he ejaculated all over the place. "Melissa and Peter are going to be home soon. We need to get dressed," Veronica said, and wiped Ian's cum off her body.


End file.
